


This burning night

by men_of_knives



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Other, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, dildo, i guess?, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/men_of_knives/pseuds/men_of_knives
Summary: Jailbot decides to show that he is not only a machine capable of bearing pain ...
Relationships: Jacknife/Jailbot (Superjail!)
Kudos: 2





	This burning night

Flying over the city at night, Jailbot calmly watched its lights, not in a hurry to return "home". After all, the robot must have a respite too! The day was pretty rough, although, what day in Superjail is easy? First, you equip Warden, then you go to catch Jack or someone else (after all, Jacknife is a frequent, but not the only criminal), after that you remove the remains of prisoners or help Alice, again disperse the prisoners, stick to the food machine (but what's the point?), then you change to sleep Warden (if there are no other activities) and go to the station to recharge. If Jailbot were a human, he would have died from a typical routine for a few years, but the tin is all for nothing. True, he could not stand the heat, but this was corrected for today. But the robot was worried about something else.

_«You are not made for love or pleasure Jailbot»._

His pixelated screen turned a little sad. If its creator thinks so, then why does his heart (which is also needed for something) or the program have an understanding as care, protection, friendship, respect, disappointment, etc. Why does he not even deserve the desire to love? He will always have time to enjoy sadism from blood and pain, but from pleasure and joy? Even when he brought that alien thing, it seemed that Jailbot found what he needed, but it almost almost killed not only the staff, but also the Superjail. Then what about Warden? He sometimes asks his robot to use a vibrator, but for a reason. Jailbot will always support him and satisfy his every need. However, Jailbot's needs will be slightly ignored. But how can he complain? It was not created for this.

But this does not mean that you cannot experiment. Jacknife.

If Jailbot could boast of a collection of violence against criminals, the gold place would be occupied by the collection with Jacknife. But perhaps one episode made the robot look at this asshole in a different way. When they were accidentally knocked down on that unknown land, and they did not abandon each other (and in many ways, thanks to the collar, so that the criminal could not escape). But they seemed to understand each other at that moment, and the Jailbot gently free him ... Why not visit him now? The robot quickly discovered the location of the criminal, and easily entered the room, where he peacefully sleep. Yes, Jailbot had the ability to penetrate quietly and unnoticed at his size, but usually he preferred to rush in to terrify other criminals. The smiley on his screen became playful. He had never seen Jacknife like, this….clean. Usually he is always beaten or the maximum is already covered in blood, but since Jack did not commit anything illegal today and he was lucky to remain intact. He flopped into bed without taking off jeans, but staying with naked torso was still asleep without noticing any danger.

But that was only part of the Jailbot’s fun. His mechanicals arms out from all sides, gently wrapping around Jack's wrists, legs, mouth and part of the waist, like snakes crawling out of the dark. The jailbot wasn’t too messy in the structure of people, but he noted that Jacknife had a rather pumped up physique, although considering how much "they run with him" it was even obvious.

Jack still felt something cold coiled around him. Strange ... he didn’t carry any valuable chains .... His eyes widened in horror as the arms and iron rings gripped Jack tightly from all sides. "MMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!! ?????????" this was perhaps the only thing that the criminal had time to say. All of these convulsions and pulling were useless. The robot held him tightly and ... smiled strange? Jack's eyes shifted to fierce and helpless despair. Gradually calming down and realizing the hopelessness of the situation, he noticed that the robot was just waiting. He was struck with inner surprise, but Jack was even intrigued by the whole situation. And even introduced into fear of what will happen next. After making sure that the culprit was no longer trying to escape, Jailbot waited a couple more minutes and let go of Jack's mouth. He, in turn, only exhaled compassionately. Well, now Jack could only hope that the robot wasn't going to throw him out the window. The robot's screen changed to an even more interested expression. He let go of his waist, letting the mechanical hand crawl over Jack's body with a soft vibration. Jack only bit his lip a little anxiously but interestedly watching the action.

It seems that he began to understand what the robot wants (if it can call that). He grinned listlessly, but didn't let the chuckle escape from his mouth so as not to provoke the robot. The Jailbot's screen expression became a little ecstatic at seeing his subject "don't mind." A mechanical hand moved quickly to the belt buckle of the jeans, finally ripping off that damn rag. Now the machine could fully see the man naked. Their gazes met. Jack looked at Jailbot calmly, but with a certain emptiness. Well, perhaps in the subconscious and even deeper, Jack dreamed of some sexual experiments. He wondered if their relationship was originally based on something more exciting. But this is just a dream right? This whole situation strained and intrigued the criminal at the same time. For a long time he had not experienced fear intertwined with excitement. It's like fucking on the highest skyscraper in front of everyone, trying to enjoy the moment and not turn into a cake falling from a kilometer height. But at least there was a choice. And here he is not. Jack threw his head back on the pillow trying to relax his body and with half-closed eyes continued to watch the robot. He still couldn't do anything about the situation. However, as always.

If Jailbot could describe admiration, then perhaps Jacknife's body could express it. Yes, he observed the bodies of prisoners many times, but not like now: practically "decorated" with scars, .... yes. Now there is nothing that prevents the robot from touching it "in a special way", and not the way it does it on weekdays. The mechanical arm moved freely over Jack, vibrating just as softly. Well, who would have thought that this would make Jack's cock stand up. Damn it. Jack looked at this with concern, but realized that he was unlikely to be able to hide his "interest" in the whole scene. The Jailbot's screen seemed to change to a lustful one (the criminal did not know that the robot's emotions could change in different directions) and his mechanical hand moved to the penis. Well, the robot could swear it was much more than Warden's. Much more.

Jailbot gently grabbed Jack's cock, and began to gently drive his claw up and down. Jack's breathing quickened, but he couldn't understand how he felt. The feeling of cold metal and the way the heat spread from these movements throughout the body ... it really get horny. The prisoner bit his lip. Damn it. Why this damn robot? Why not some chick? Why didn't they start doing THIS BEFORE? These questions flashed through his head, but quickly burned out. This even, literally perfected movement made him flinch, but the robot let go of his "possession" and Jack exhaled a little growl that the action was interrupted at the right moment.

Jailbot pulled Jack towards him, still admiring his body. The mechanisms inside him were heating up somehow, but he didn't want to stop no matter what. In the end, he let go of the criminal's hands, which dug into the sheets. Jack rested on his elbows, with one leg also resting on the structure of the robot. He looked at Jailbot as he had never looked before. His eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation, feeling his cock still standing, waiting for the action to continue. The robot's screen lit up with soft emotion, and its metal claw returned from the interrupted movement. Oh, this clarity that made his whole insides shudder ... Jack leaned back and a groan finally escaped his lips. He crumpled the sheets with his own hands, wriggled under these strange sensations and other mechanical hands that simultaneously stroked all of him. Jack has never been so dirty. But he liked it.

However, the robot decided to continue its experiments. While Jack was consumed with pleasure, the Jailbot quietly pulled out a dildo. Yes, the one he used to use to please the Warden. But, could this work on Jack? He realized for the first time that he didn't want to hurt him right now. It seems like some kind of grease was lying somewhere in the inventory. There was always a bunch of things lying around, you never know what is useful. Well, exactly. He dripped some lubricant onto the dildo and lightly ran his other claw along Jack's anus. He little raised his head with a frown, but the claw press tightly the movement over the penis and the criminal exhaled sweetly, leaning back as if nothing had happened.

He gently turned Jack on his stomach while still jerking him off, but at the almost culmination moment he let go again. Jack growled quietly and displeased, realizing that the robot let go again as luck would have it. This game started to annoy him a little, but he liked the soft vibrations coming from mechanical hands. Finally, the claw returned again to the perpetrator's penis (which did not even plan to calm down), but at the same time Jack felt something softly resting on the anus. He looked slightly frightened at the robot over his shoulder and their gazes met again. The emotion on the robot's screen was a little questioning. Jack averted his eyes for a second and looked back at the robot.

What is he really to lose? He hadn't tried many things, but he had some experience behind him. True, no one could compare with what is happening now.

Jack felt his groin aching from mild pain and sweet bliss, and a little dripping from his penis. Fuck yes. He wants to cum like he ever cum before. And even if it blows all the brains out, he will remember it in his wildest fantasies. He blinked, and turned away again, buried himself in the crumpled sheet, sniffling slightly. The Jailbot never ceased to be amazed, but continued where he left off. His claw resumed its motion around Jack's cock, and at the same time the dildo gently moved into his ass. Now all the sensations are mixed together: pain and pleasure, surprise and incomprehensible ecstasy. His thoughts were completely erased, and he just wanted this strange sex to never end. Jack didn't even care that there was something in his ass, because it was this something that added a spark to everything that happened .... The whole room was filled with half-cries and half-moans at the same time, and it doesn't matter that anyone could hear it. Finally he felt this peak, which was achieved thanks to movements both from the back and from the front. Jack came once, twice, three times ... so hard, but gravy. He wanted, he desired for it.

_This burning night…_

Jack woke up when the sun had long been in the sky. It felt as if he had been drinking all week, and only now began to move away. But he wanted to drink unambiguously. Jailbot was gone, and it was amazing how such a colossus like him could get in here neatly and not smash anything. Jack sat for a couple of minutes and smiled bitterly. If their meeting had been that way from the start, what would the relationship be like right now? He could not know it ... but he would very much like to repeat this night one more time. Well, he need to get away from here right now. After all ... this is not his room.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has been around since the summer, and finally it was finished. The original name was "Molten Iron". And the author has never written erotic fanfiction, so here's .___. I hope it's okay.


End file.
